Transition Pains
by Linables
Summary: Jinx loves her new life with Kid Flash, but sometimes it's hard to not feel a tiny bit guilty about the betrayals she's made. Can Wally help her get past that? Of course he can! Or at least he sure as hell will try.


**Transition Pains**

A Teen Titans One-Shot by Linda/Linables

Pairing: Kid Flash/Jinx

Rated: K+

* * *

When Kid Flash found Jinx, she was sitting on the roof of their apartment building, legs dangling over the edge and face fixed in a contemplative expression. He had just returned from a crime alert caused by a team of would-be museum thieves. Jinx had accompanied him for the fight, but had returned earlier while Kid Flash used his supersonic speed to run the perpetrators to prison. He had come looking for her when she was nowhere to be found inside.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, settling down next to the sorceress.

Jinx gave a half-hearted smile.

"Don't worry about it. I just feel kind of weird today."

But Kid Flash was not about to give up easily, having always been the only one who could really get Jinx to open up about her feelings. Something was troubling her, and she couldn't hide it. He knew her better than that. So he pressed on until his girlfriend was either compelled or annoyed enough to crack.

"It's strange," she started. "I feel great when I fight criminals with you. I really do. I finally feel like I'm doing something worthwhile with my life."

Kid Flash nodded, urging her to continue.

"But when we see these idiots trying to pull of petty crimes and falling on their faces, I, well...I think about H.I.V.E. sometimes. I don't really miss them, and I would never go back to them, you've got to believe me. But still...well...I don't know. Sometimes I feel bad for betraying them, even if they deserved nothing less. They were kind of the only family I had before I met you. A fucked up family, for sure, and one that I'm better off without, but...well...I can't explain it. I don't get it. I just don't."

She looked at Kid Flash with an imploring expression which may or may not have been intentional, but he could read it like a book. To Jinx's surprise, the speedster nodded understandingly at her.

"I get it. I mean, I can't claim to know how it feels, since I've never been in your situation. But I know that everyone, no matter how much they don't wanna admit it, really wants someone around who cares about them. Or at least is on their side. I do too. It must be really hard to leave those people in your life, even if you know you're better off without them."

Jinx was proud enough to not let herself cry, but a small sniffle did escape.

"When did you get so wise?" she asked, trying to add a laugh but hearing it crack halfway through.

"Hey, I've always been this wise! My legs aren't the only things that move fast, my brain's pretty quick too!"

This time Jinx did smile, genuinely. And although the smile was small, Kid Flash caught it. Still, he could see that the pressure hadn't fully lifted, and he was determined to better the sorceress's mood.

"Hey, Jinxie, look at me." he said, lifting a hand up to cradle her chin and lock her eyes with his own.

"I know I can't take all of your bad feelings away by talking. But I'm sure as hell going to try. Because you need to know this."

He paused, making sure Jinx was listening.

"I may not be able to make it all better, but I can say this to you. Whenever you need someone on your side, someone who cares about you, I'm right here. I promise. And I know it might be hard, but I also know that you made the right choice. You're smart, you're talented, and you _are _a good person - and if you ever forget, I'll be around to remind you, you hear?"

Jinx found that she could not get her mouth to form an adequate response, so she just nodded, not being able to hold back a small smile either.

"I will always be around, Jinxie. Whenever you need me. I..." This time Kid Flash faltered a bit, tripping up on his words and swallowing hard, trying his best to cover it up but all the while being glad that he hadn't removed his mask. He could suddenly feel his cheeks light up with what seemed to be hundreds of watts of energy. Jinx, now curious, leaned closer to Kid Flash and almost reflexively rested her hand atop his. This seemed to give the speedster the boost he needed - he looked her in the eyes confidently.

"I will always be around. Because I love you."

Jinx now found herself the one who was tripping over herself and feeling her cheeks burn. As an idle, passing thought, she cursed her pale grey skin for making blush stick out worse than a sore thumb. She was completely taken aback. They had spoke of their affection for the other before, and certainly showed it, but those famous words had not actually been said yet. Without a second of warning, Jinx found herself tearing up, feeling embarrassingly vulnerable but completely powerless to stop it. Immediately Kid Flash sprang into action, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, please don't cry!"

Jinx quickly wiped her eyes, face cracking into a smile.

"It's okay, Wally, they're not sad tears." she said simply, looking up at the boy. They shared a knowing glance, and seemingly of their own accord, their bodies pulled closer to each other. Kid Flash tightened his grip around Jinx's waist, she found time somewhere to grab onto him as well, and then they were kissing.

They kissed as if it was the first time they had done it, with no less wonder or adrenaline running through them. Jinx tilted her head as Kid Flash's hand settled firmly on her back, and their lips meshed together perfectly. There weren't many things that Kid Flash did slowly, but this he took his time with, tongue probing her pliant lips and exploring languidly as his fingers traced the contour of her spine. Jinx let out a breathy, very un-Jinx-like gasp as they broke apart, and Kid Flash grinned, savouring these sounds that only he could ever hear.

He felt a wisp of pink hair hit his cheek as the sorceress leaned towards his ear, peeling back his mask and letting it fall on the ground. Her lips almost tickled his exposed ear and he shivered. Her breath and the vibrations of her voice were amazing, but even they didn't hold a candle to what she whispered, so quiet that he almost didn't catch it. But he did, and there it was, plain as day.

"I love you too, Wally."


End file.
